The Legend of Hal
by Angry lil' elf
Summary: An idea I've be wanting to get around to for a while. Read to learn summary.
1. Chapter 1

The Legend of Hal.

A Halo/Fable crossover story starring Noble Six as our intrepid hero of this story.

Summary: Another one of my Halo/Fable crossovers, let me be clear that I have not abandoned my Spartans Don't Die story, this is merely inspired by Freedom Guard's Halo/Fable story and Chindu POD's story.

A couple of things will be different; for one thing, Six won't have his MJOLNIR, I'm not getting rid of it entirely, just having it combined… ah now that would be telling wouldn't it? Six won't have UNSC weapons, rather, he'll make them as I'll set the time period after the First Fable game and before Fable II, the time period when firearms are first created and the people are beginning to have misgivings about Heroes and new ideas are forming.

This will be because Jack of Blades and no, I'm not saying that the Hero of Oakvale put Jack's Mask on during the final stages of Fable, I just think that someone as powerful as Jack would always find a way to come back and given the fact that there is a cult that worships Jack, so it stands to reason that Jack could return.

A couple of characters I have in mind will be based off some real life people and some will be based on comic book characters. One character I have in mind will be based off Candice Swanepoel and she will be a descendant of Lady Gray; I'm thinking that the Hero of Oakvale exposed Lady Gray and she was run out of town and she had a one stand with a man and she raised her daughter by herself until the witch-hunters came after her and her daughter escaped and began a new life and had a daughter herself, Candice.

Candice will have lived a mostly happy childhood only for it to be ripped away from her when someone finds out she and her mother are descendants of lady Gray and Candice escapes to Darkwood Bordello and becomes a… 'working girl'. I know some of you will be asking why would Darkwood Bordello still be around, well the quest that involves turning Darkwood Bordello into a woman's shelter is only optional, you don't have to do it.

But enough about that, let's get this show on the road.

Now we begin;

Lieutenant Spartan-b312 AKA Noble Six or just Six as due to the mental conditioning of the Spartan Program training, Six had never been able to remember his own name. Six was running towards his fellow Spartan Emile's position that was the Onager mass driver turret.

Six could hear Emile's laboured dying breaths as he sprinted up the stairs towards the onager.

Out of nowhere, a Sangheilian Major dropped out of nowhere blocking Six's path; this Sangheilian warrior or simply termed Elite was wielding a Covenant energy sword, a weapon consisting of a barbell handle and twin blades made of contain plasma energy able to slice through nearly any substance.

The Elite major gave a roar and charged forward towards Six, swinging the deadly plasma bladed weapon. Six dived in between the alien's legs and did a leg sweep, making the Elite fall to the ground hard.

Six then leapt on the Elite with his combat knife drawn held in reverse grip and stabbed down into the Elite's head; the sharp steel blade pierced through the Elite's energy shielding and pierced through the helmet and into the brain of the creature.

The Elite gave a gurgling death cry and was still. Six stood up panting and sprinted up the stairs.

Sprinting up the stairs, Six came across a sad sight; Emile's obviously lifeless body propped against some railing beside some dead Elites and Emile's kukri knife near his hand.

"Rest well Emile, you'll always be remembered for your bravery" Six said as he took Emile's kukri knife and sheath and clipped to his armour.

Taking up position in the onager, Six swivelled the turret of the onager and fired slugs at Phantom drop-ships as they drew near.

The Covenant cruiser loomed in the distance, the desired target of Six's wrath as its glowing centre glowed as it drew near.

"C'mon, motherfuckers! Come get some!" Six yelled as fired slug after slug at phantom drop-ships.

Soon the Covenant cruiser was close enough for Six to fire off a shot; the slug that Six fired, screamed through the air and hit the glowing centre of the cruiser and with a thunderous booming explosion, the cruiser was down.

This action allowed the Pillar of Autumn to get away in time.

Six knew that while the Autumn was able to get away, he had doomed himself to glassing or from fighting Covenant ground forces.

Six gave himself a grim cynical smile as he remembered an old saying when it came to the Spartan commandoes:

_Spartans don't die; they're just missing in action._

Six did a quick stock of his weapons and ammo; so far he had a good number of clips for his guns, Emile's kukri knife and a good number of grenades, both UNSC and Covenant make.

Six had also found a M6G pistol and a good number of clips for it beside the body of a dead marine trooper.

Making his way down to the ground, Six resigned himself to go down in a blaze of glory, to make every shot count fighting the Covies.

…

As he made his way to the ground, the Spartan took out his DMR rifle and decided to make his last stand.

Looking through the sight, Six began picking off Unggoy troops, by making headshots at them.

Downing a few Grunts, Six had revealed his position to the Covies who began to converge on his position, swarming like maggots over a fresh corpse.

The Spartan took out his assault rifle and sprayed a good volley at the approaching Covies, killing a few of them but they began to fire back at Six, deadly white hot plasma shooting through the air at him.

"Fuck, why me?" he muttered as he took shelter behind a broken wall.

As more deadly volleys of plasma hit the wall, Six suddenly noticed something nearby; it was a cave opening.

Deciding to take the risk, Six stood up quickly, priming two grenades, one fragmentation and one plasma and threw both of them at the approaching Covies.

Not stopping to see if the grenades had hit their intended targets, Six made a quick dash for the cave opening, priming another grenade to throw behind him to cave in the entrance.

As passed through the entrance of the cave, Six tossed the grenade behind him and ran harder into the cave.

With an explosion that that caved in the entrance and leaving him in pitch black darkness, Six breathed a sigh of relief as he gained a brief respite from the covenant ground forces and escaped from glassing.

Flicking on his helmet lights, Six looked around him; the cave seemed to have a passage that led further down into the earth.

"Well, I guess downwards is better than up there" Six muttered as he proceeded down into the depths of the earth.

Following the passage to what appeared to be a cavernous room and a glowing stone dais.

Six looked at the stone dais with interest, his MJOLNIR sensors trying to determine what the dais was and the energy it was radiating.

"Never seen something like this before, is it a Covenant energy source?" Six muttered as he looked at the stone dais.

Hesitantly reaching out with a gloved hand, the Spartan touched the glowing dais; what Six didn't expect was for the energy to wrap itself around his hand and start to pull him in.

Six struggled for as long as he could but soon the energy tendril pulled him in into the dais which projected a vortex and sucked the Spartan.

_Meanwhile… in Albion at the Heroes Guild…_

A young blonde haired woman was sitting on the grassy grounds of the Guild grounds, with her eyes closed, meditating silently.

The young woman was in a vision; the vision showed something emerging from a rip in time and space, something that was undoubtedly evil and did not care for life, only its conquest.

Then came a figure from the darkness, a figure wearing armour of the likes never seen before in Albion.

This figure seemed to wield powerful weapons, the young woman recognised some of them to be guns, but they were more refined, sleeker and deadlier looking.

The armoured figure attacked the evil entity coming from the gaping void and with a gasp the young woman woke up from her vision.

The girl was panting as though she had run an entire marathon twice.

The young woman's bright green eyes widened as she realised that her vision was a portent of things to come. She resolved to bring this to the Guild heads tomorrow morning and ask what the Heroes Guild should do.

…

_Miles away in the Northern Wastes…_

The ancient and venerable Hero Scythe, once known as the First Hero and Archon William Black, meditated silently.

'_So… an ancient evil that I thought gone has returned'_ he thought.

Scythe had once thought that when his descendant the Hero of Oakvale had finally defeated Jack and cast the demonic entity's mask into the lava of Archon's Folly, he had thought that Jack would be no more. But if his visions were true, than Jack had once again cheated death.

Scythe knew that Heroes were no longer beloved nowadays, the Heroes of this era were prideful, arrogant and tormented the smallfolk. Though there were some Heroes who were truly good and moral, most Heroes were just plain cruel; there was talk among the smallfolk to destroy the heroes Guild and kill every Hero there.

The ancient Hero knew that only those of his bloodline would be able to stem the chaos and restore order to the land, but alas the Hero of Oakvale and his sister Theresa had not left any descendants behind.

Then the ancient sorcerer felt something in the flow of Will.

Focussing on the ripple, Scythe felt that it was someone living, someone of immense power… and he was falling down to the earth.

Scythe hurried outside and saw the distant speck in the sky and quickly gathered his magic and just as the being was about to collide with the earth, Scythe used his magic to stabilise the being's descent.

Scythe then willed himself to the being's location and what he saw surprised him to say the least.

Scythe had seen many things in his life but the sight of this being surprised him; the being looked to be humanoid in shape but it wore armour and the armour it wore did not seem to be of this world and it looked as though it had been heavily damaged in battle.

Scythe reached out to touch the being's chest when a gauntleted hand grabbed his

"Who… are… you?" the being asked in a tired voice.

"I am a friend" Scythe replied gently and the being fell unconscious.

Scythe lifted the being up with his magic and teleported them both to his home in the mountains.

…

_To be continued…_

A/N: I know a cliffhanger, I'm sorry about that, but I promise the next chapter will be longer… hopefully.

And just so you guys know, I'm going to be making this story a harem pairing and I'll give you the list of women I have in mind for Six.

Princess Diana of Brodica: a proud beautiful warrior princess of the jungle nation of Brodica. Based on DC's Wonder Woman.

Captain Carol of the royal Brodican guard: a formidable and beautiful warrior of the royal Brodican guard and friend of Diana. Based on Marvel Comics Ms Marvel/Warbird/Captain Marvel/Carol Danvers.

Alexa of Brodica: the royal Librarian of Brodica and close friend of Princess Diana and Captain Carol. Based on DC Animated Wonder Woman movie character Alexa (the cute redheaded girl, not Artemis).

Candice Gray: a beautiful young woman who is the descendant of the infamous Lady Gray but without her ancestor's power hungry manipulative edge. Based on South African Victoria's Secret supermodel Candice Swanepoel

Lindsay Starlight: a Hero of Will gifted with the ability to see in the future. Based on American Victoria's Secret supermodel Lindsay Ellingson.

Lily Hawk: A Hero of Skill, skilled in the art of firearms. Based on American Victoria's Secret supermodel Lily Aldridge.

Princess Kida of Aurora: a proud princess of the nation of Aurora who is willing to fight and die for her people. Based on Disney Atlantis's Princess Kida.

Kasumi Braddock: a native of Samarkand, Kasumi is a mercenary for hire who is trying to find a place in her life.

Sonya the Red: a proud warrior woman and Hero of Strength with great skill if wielding a sword, Sonya has made a vow that she will not lie with any man who cannot best her in fair combat. Based on comic book character Red Sonja.

Felicia Hardwell: a white haired thief and seductress, Felicia struggles to find her purpose in life and is not wholly evil. Based of marvel comics Felicia Hardy/Black Cat

Sara: the daughter of a prominent merchant in Bowerstone and skilled in the use of a longsword and pistol. Based on Portuguese supermodel Sara Sampaio.

Well that's about all the girls I have in mind for Six at this point, I won't add anymore but rest assured we will meet them soon.


	2. Chapter 2

The Legend of Hal chapter 2

The story so far: so far Six has landed in the land of Albion and in Scythe's care and now in this chapter, we'll see Six awaken in Scythe's home and some explanations will be given.

Now we begin;

Scythe took the injured form of the young man who had fallen from the sky to his home, a run-down castle from the time of the Old Kingdom but Scythe did not care for outward appearances, it served its purpose by deterring unwanted visitors who thought the castle haunted and steered clear of it, lest any ghosts or demons came charging out baying for their blood.

Scythe set the armoured figure on a stone table, already deducing that some of the wooden tables wouldn't be able to withstand the impressive weight of the armour the young man wore.

The armour, while badly damaged, was a masterpiece of craftsmanship, something Scythe's descendants could've learned to make if they had stopped their infighting and warmongering.

Scythe began to look over the injured young man's form with the use of his magic

'_Intriguing, this young man's level in Skill and Strength could surpass that of some of my descendants, namely the Hero of Oakvale when he fully mastered Strength and Skill, and his reserve of Will surpasses that of Weaver and Maze' _ he thought.

Scythe then probed the young man's mind and met some resistance

'_Urgh… heh… he has a strong mind, not unlike the Hero of Oakvale's mental defences when he faced Jack's manipulations and tricks. Ah… he is waking, I must be prepared to explain everything to him.'_

…

Six felt as if he had been run over by a dozen rampaging Hunters and been the punching bag of some Brutes.

Six opened his eyes and saw that his MJOLNIR helmet visor was cracked and the systems of his MJOLNIR were barely operational, close to shutting down for good.

To top it all off, he had no shields at all, it was a miracle he was still alive. Come to think of it, where was he anyway?

Six slowly sat up and looked around and found that he was in the dark interior of some building that seemed similar to what he seen in his history lessons of Earth, more specifically, he was in some kind of castle.

Six's eyes then widened to see standing by his side was the form of some kind of living mummy wearing blue robes and bandages and a glimpse of tarnished armour was beneath the robes and strapped to the mummy's back was an immense scythe.

Six had never encountered something that was a living dead before; there were no protocols or regulations or even guidelines that had any instructions on how to approach an undead being.

"Identify yourself!" Six barked as he prepared himself for a fight; the mummy looked at him quizzically through blue eyes that seemed dead yet alive, just as Six was about to switch to another language, the mummy spoke in a deep rumbling voice

"I apologize. I did not know that you spoke the language the people of Albion and myself speak" it said.

"Who, or what, are you?" Six asked.

"I am, or was, William Black, though I now bear the name Scythe" the mummy replied "But rest assured I am still human, barely" he added with some sardonic humour "But the question is: who are you?" he asked.

"Lieutenant Spartan b312, Noble Six of Noble team" Six replied "Just call me Spartan or Six, either is fine by me" he added, Scythe seemed to smile as though he knew that Six was hiding something.

"Where am I?" Six then asked.

"You are in the land of Albion, in a ruined Old Kingdom fortress that no-one but myself has resided in for centuries" Scythe replied.

"How did I end up in this Albion place?" Six asked.

"I'm not entirely sure, but you seemed to cause a tear into the flow of Will and thus landed in this part of Albion" Scythe replied "But as I can imagine, you are tired and need rest. Might I suggest that you take off the remnants of your damaged armour and change into something more comfortable" he said.

"I don't have much in the way of clothes" Six replied neutrally, which was true; all he had on beneath his armour was a pair of standard issue boxers.

"Let me rectify that" Scythe replied and with a simple use of Will, he conjured from thin air some trousers and short sleeve shirt. Six was amazed by what he saw and was sure that it had been a trick and he asked

"How… did you do that?" he asked.

"What?" Scythe asked as he handed the Spartan the clothing

"That! Conjure clothes out of thin air! It's some kind of trick right?" Six asked as he took the clothing.

"No trick, what you saw was merely the use of the powers of Will" Scythe replied.

"What is this Will?" Six asked as he began to take off his damaged armour.

"Will is the energy that surrounds us all, it is part of human nature and there are a great many things one can do with Will, provided they have enough Will in their body as well as training and experience" Scythe explained as the Spartan took off his armour and began to put on the clothing provided for him.

"You too have a great amount of Will in your body, more than anyone's I've seen, perhaps if you are willing to listen to what I have to say, you would be willing to learn how to use Will as well" he added.

"And what do you have to say?" Six asked as he finished putting on the clothing and looked at the living mummy.

"That can wait for the moment. For now, you are in need of rest and nourishment, I have a meal prepared, follow me" Scythe replied and he lead Six down the hall into another room that used to be a dining hall. With another display of will, Scythe lit the fireplace and a bowl of what looked like hot soup and bread was on the table.

Six sat down and began to eat; the soup was a simple chicken and vegetable soup but hot and tasty and the bread was freshly baked and warm and crusty and the fireplace was radiating warmth into the room.

After finishing his meal and mopping up any leftover drops of soup with the bread and eating it, Six gave a heavy satisfied sigh; it wasn't often Spartans got to eat a hot meal, usually all they got were MREs in the field.

"Now I believe you have questions for me" Scythe said as Six turned to look at him.

"Yes, first: what is it the name of this world and what are you exactly?" the Spartan asked.

Scythe then began to explain his origins of how he was once an ordinary young man when beings known as the Court of Blades came to enslave Albion and how he fought them and defeated them with one of their own weapons; the Sword of Aeons.

Then came the history of the Heroes of Albion and how they were all descendants of Scythe when he had once been whole.

Scythe spoke of three of his direct descendants: Scarlet Robe, and her children Theresa and the Hero of Oakvale and how Jack of Blades had returned to search for the Sword of Aeons and use it to enslave Albion once more and how the Hero of Oakvale finally destroyed Jack and the Sword.

Then Scythe explained that even after Jack's mask was destroyed in Archon's Folly, the demonic entity had cheated death once again and was now slowly being brought to power by the Cult of Blades, an order who worshipped the demonic god and were now seeking to return him to full form.

Six had asked why the descendants of the Hero of Oakvale or Theresa were not around to destroy the cult of Blades, Scythe had replied that neither Theresa or her brother had left any descendants behind and that Heroes were now distrusted and even hated, because many Heroes nowadays were selfish and cruel and there was talk among the normal folk of Albion that they were beginning to search for ways to destroy Heroes and the Heroes Guild, all of which was the work of the Cult who were manipulating both the Heroes Guild and the normal folk into doing things that they wouldn't normally do.

Scythe even explained that there were now new weapons called firearms that used an explosive substance called gunpowder developed in the land of Samarkand and normal folk were beginning to use them and even planned on destroying the Heroes Guild with them.

"I know this is a great burden to bear and it is not your world, but I ask you now as a being of this world: will you help end the threat of the Cult of Blades and restore the honour and glory of the Heroes Guild and the people's faith in them?" Scythe asked.

Six's response was immediate

"When do we start?"

…

Soon after a few days, Six was ready to face the outside world of Albion.

Scythe had explained that the Spartan's armour was too badly damaged to be used again, but he was working on a way to repair it and the one thing the ancient Hero had in mind was combining it with another set of armour thus improve the armour. Six had read up all he could of Albion: its people, its factions and its creatures.

The Spartan had also learned that the technology level was fairly basic but there were something's that would've been instrumental in the technology revolution on Earth such as clockwork firearms.

Scythe had also instructed Six in how to use Will magic, one spell Six liked in particular was the body shield spell: a spell that surrounded the caster in impenetrable shield for as long as the caster had will in his body, Scythe encouraged the Spartan to experiment with spells and to aid him, the ancient Hero gave the Lone Wolf of Noble Team a pair of gauntlets that he had designed to better access one's own Will reserves.

So as to make the Spartan feel more comfortable, Scythe had helped him recreate a reinforced leather and chainmail version of the MJOLNIR armour. The helmet was in the style of a gladiator's helmet like those back in Earth's past and the colour scheme was basic olive green and black so it would do until Six's armour was repaired.

Thankfully, Six's guns, knives and grenades were still intact but in order to blend in better so as not to stick out, Scythe had given the Spartan a well-crafted steel longsword and some of the basic starter gear that was usually given to novice heroes as well as some food and drink for the journey.

Soon, Six was ready to leave for the outside world of Albion.

"Before you leave Spartan, I must give you this" Scythe said and he handed Six an ornate disc that had glowing blue stones set in it and in the shape of a stylised hourglass, Six looked up to ask the ancient Hero what it was.

"This is the Guild Seal, it is given to all novice Heroes when they venture out into the world and the guildmaster could use it to communicate with them at any time and they can also be used to teleport to other places via cullis gates" Scythe explained.

"Anything else I should be aware of?" Six asked.

"You must be on your guard. Agents of the Cult of Blades are scattered throughout the land and may seek waylay your mission, be cautious and trust only those who have earned your trust" Scythe warned.

"I'll keep that in mind" Six replied.

"And for any expenses, here is a little gold to use" Scythe said and he handed Six a medium sized bag of gold coins.

"This is only a meagre amount but it should be enough for you to get some better equipment in the nearest town" Scythe said.

"Where is the nearest town?" Six asked.

"it is a small little hamlet called Brightwall, a small hamlet that is home to a place of learning, you may be able to learn more of the Cult of Blades there and I suggest you make a stop at the Guild of Heroes and enrol yourself there so that you may be able to build the trust of the people. People respond to deeds, particularly those of good" Scythe explained.

"I'll keep that in mind" Six replied "I'd better be on my way now" he said, Scythe nodded and bade him farewell and the Spartan then set off down the mountain path on his mission to save Albion.

…

Six then trekked through the mountains and snow and wind swirled all around him; thankfully the armour Scythe had given him provided some warmth, cold nights were spent in front of a small fire with what food Scythe had given him for the journey. Six also took the time to hunt for what other food might be out there; there wasn't much the mountains could offer, but it was enough to get him through the mountains.

After two uneventful days of trekking through the snowy tundra, Six soon saw the snow begin to clear and grass grew plentifully and trees sprouted up into the sky.

The Spartan soon saw the low stone walls of a town situated on an island amid a small lake.

Six then walked across the bridge and entered the town.

_To be continued…_

A/N: well there it is, and sorry for this chapter being so short, I was kinda running out of patience for this chapter and I was running out of ideas. Hopefully the next chapter will be longer than this one and have a bit of combat in it.

And you know how I said that I wasn't going to add any more girls to Six's harem? Well I decided to add a couple more to the harem and they are listed below

Madame Emma Frost: (Based on Marvel's X-Men character Emma Frost/White Queen) Madame Emma Frost is the current owner and manager of the Darkwood Bordello after it could not support itself being a woman's shelter and was turned into a bordello once again, though this time it is run by women not by greedy cruel lecherous misers like Grope. Madame Frost has some Heroic powers such as mastery of the Body Shield spell and the Turncoat spell.  
Emma was once a 'working girl' and has worked for her position in the Bordello and makes sure that all the girls who work there are taken care of and protected while only taking 25% of the profits. It may interest some to know that Emma also 'tests' (*wink wink* *nudge nudge*) any girls who wish to work at the Bordello herself so as to learn their strengths and which ones would make a profit for the Bordello (I'm sure you can guess what I mean by 'testing' the girls).

Princess Jasmine of Samarkand: (Based on Disney Princess Jasmine from Aladdin) Jasmine is the headstrong beautiful princess of the Sultan of the capital of Samarkand and is expected to marry a suitable suitor. For weaponry, jasmine wields a masterwork scimitar and crossbow.

Elsa: (based on Swedish supermodel Elsa Hosk) Elsa is working girl at the Darkwood Bordello who wanted to get into acting but fell on hard times and Madame Emma found her weeping on the steps of a temple and offered her a job at the Bordello which Elsa took until she could find a way to get into a theatre company.

Belle: (based on Disney Princess Belle from Beauty and the Beast) Belle is the daughter of a prominent Balverine hunter in Knothole Glade and is considered by many men in Knothole Glade to be the most beautiful girl in the village and has caught the eye of the conceited and shallow Gaston. For weaponry, Belle wields an obsidian axe and ebony crossbow.

Lady Zatanna: (based on DC's Zatanna Zatara) Lady Zatanna is a prominent Will user who resides in Brightwall where she teaches novice will users in how to use Will magic.

Well that's all the girls I have in mind for Six's harem and I'm not adding anymore as there's now fifteen girls in the harem so that should be more than enough for a Spartan super-soldier to be married to and have numerous children with.

And as you may have guessed, Six will be meeting Zatanna in the next chapter as the town he has come upon is Brightwall and I've clearly stated that Zatanna lives in Brightwall, so it will be very interesting for a Spartan to meet a magic user.

Speaking of Zatanna, I've just recently posted a new story called Harry's Eleven, you can find it in the Harry Potter/Justice League crossover archive and there is another story called Harry's Eleven and the Mirror's Secrets written by StrangePointOfView but when I asked him why he hadn't updated it in so long, he told me that he had written himself into a corner after introducing Wonder Woman.

If some of you have read StrangePointOfView's story then you will know that it is a Warner Bros. films/cartoons/TV series multi-crossover bringing in almost every Warner Bros. film and affiliated products into the story.

And as you can guess a lot of DC cartoons and films were done by Warner Bros. and that's why it's in the Justice League crossover archive.

The first two chapters of my Harry's Eleven are just copy and pastes of Strange's story but I will be making it different from his and he has given me permission to my story like his.

A couple of things I will be making different will be bringing in Yugi Mutoh/Yami Yugi from Yu-Gi-Oh the original series and some of you will argue that Yu-Gi-oh isn't Warner Bros. but the Pyramid of Light film was done by Warner Bros. and the show has aired on Kids WB so that's a loophole I'm exploiting.

And I've set the story in an AU where Zatanna is as old as her Young Justice self so that she can attend Hogwarts with Harry and his friends, but I'm not pairing Zatanna with harry, I already have plans for him as per Strange's request and the notes he gave me for his story and no I'm not pairing him with Ginny or Hermione, sorry to burst your bubble Garry and Harmione shippers.

But I'm sure you don't want me prattling on and on about what I've been doing, so let's just leave this where it is and be sure to check out some of my other stories.

Peace out,  
Angry lil' elf.


End file.
